Secrets Become Revealed Eventually
by SpitfireYJ
Summary: Artemis finds out that she is pregnant at the young age of 16 and decides to pick up and leave home without telling Wally West, the father. A while after her kids are born and something happens that might reveal to the people she left behind where she is and about her a secret that she's kept from everyone. Will this mean that Wally will be meeting his children? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

The cave was filled with all of its members just hanging around. Artemis and Wally were sitting next to each other on the couch as she was soaking in their last moments. She was just holding his hand and cuddling up to him. The warmth radiating off of his body and warming her up. He was holding her close not even knowing the fact that this was the last time they would be together. She was leaving him that very same night because of a little secret that she had.

"I'm sorry," she said out of the blue. He looked down at her out of confusion. "I'm sorry for all the times that I've hurt you." This had more meaning than it was actually handed at the moment. She was going to hurt him, not physically but emotionally and mentally, she felt like she had to get away from him, she didn't want to ruin his future.

"What are you talking about, don't be sorry. You haven't hurt me, are you feeling alright? No seriously, what are you talking about?" She looked into his emerald eyes before talking.

"Nothing, it's nothing at all, don't worry about it." Wally looked into her eyes and all she wanted to say was, 'Wally, I need to tell you already. I'm pregnant and that's what's wrong with me, I don't want to ruin your life or your future. I love you very much but I'm leaving and you can't stop me,' instead she just sat there silent after they stopped speaking.

"Okay, I won't worry, for now anyways." The time for Artemis to leave has arrived and she didn't want to go, leaving Wally would be the toughest thing for him and her. She got off the couch and kissed him for the last time. "Bye Artemis, I love you." She nodded her head before speaking.

"Bye Wally, I love you too," she walked off to the zeta tubes and went home with tears in her eyes.

She walked into her apartment and went straight to her Mom when she arrived. She had tears when she hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry, Mom." they hugged each other tight while her Mom tried to calm her down.

"Don't be sorry, you feel that you need to do this, just promise to stay in contact with me, okay?" Artemis nodded her head to her as she cried in her arms.

"I promise you, I'll always keep in contact with you, I won't ever lose contact with you, I promise." she smiled to her before going to get her suitcases. Everything was packed up so she just dragged them down to the living room.

"Where will you be living now, Artemis? You can definitely stay here with me, I wouldn't mind that." She smiled before answering her Mom.

"I'll be living in the better part of Gotham for a little while, then when I get some better money I'll move somewhere in Central City when I'm older later. That will be when I get enough money to be on my feet with enough to buy supplies. Plus, I don't want to be too far away from Wally." her Mom nodded in her direction once again.

"Does Wally know about you being pregnant?" Artemis had her eyes popping out of their sockets. She looked into her Mom's eyes before she took deep breaths and answered.

"No, he doesn't, and you can't tell him! Promise me Mom, please!" She nodded her head.

"I promise, but you should tell him. You're finishing school, right? You have all of your credits so all you need is to finish the semester and you're free. You only have a couple weeks left so just go through with it please, for me." Artemis nodded her head in her direction before speaking again.

"I'll finish this semester in Gotham academy, if Wally comes by don't tell him where I am. Oh, and tell him I'm sorry about everything." she waited for her mom to nod her head. A moment later she was walking over to the window in her room and shoved it opened. She turned around to look at her apartment for the last time that she stayed the night. She's coming back, every single week but that doesn't make it any easier saying goodbye. This home was what made her the way she is, her father trained her here and her sister left her to deal with him on her own. She's become a really strong and tough person that can handle anything now because of it. Although it sounds pretty bad it's really not, her mom was there for her even when she couldn't physically be there. Her mom was actually the one that stayed and that was all that really mattered to her. So Artemis walked over to her mom again before giving her a tight hug and a kiss. "I'll be back soon." she said before climbing out the window.

The fire escape was already down so all she had to do was climb down it with her bag which isn't really too hard for her. She went quickly and opened the compartment behind her before placing the suitcase in and grabbing her helmet before tossing it on and hopping on the motorcycle in one fluid motion. "Time for a new beginning." she whispered to herself before speeding down the streets of Gotham to her new apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Like the day before the cave was now filled with everyone besides Artemis, they had just been called in for a mission also so they knew she should be there. When it comes to missions she's always the first one there and so Wally being the protective boyfriend left the room to call her. He ran directly to her room before making the phone call. "Hey beautiful, we have a mission and you kind of need to get here for it." Wally said to the voicemail.

He walked back into the main corridor so he could be with the others. Batman was standing there with his usual scowl present on his face as he waited for the speedster to come into the room. "Kid Flash," he said in a gruff tone. Wally sped over to stand in front of him before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Hello Batman, Artemis should be here soon." he told him in reportive way. In a mere second the bat's face softened and he showed actual emotions when he turned to the boy right in front of him.

"No she isn't because she resigned from the team, as of effective immediately. She gave me a note and she gave me one for you also, so um here." Batman said before giving the shocked teenager a envelope with his name on it. "I'm sorry." he told the rest of the team. Their mouths were gaping at the news as they looked at their redheaded speedster. "Anyways," Batman said changing the subject, "your mission is on Infinity Island. Sportsmaster, Cheshire, and Bane have been doing some dealings and your job is to find out what of. Try to avoid a confrontation." Batman said. "Now go," he spoke in a gruff voice. Everyone turned to leave when Wally felt a hand on his shoulder. "Not you."

"What, why not? I want to help," Wally challenged. Batman gave him a look before taking his arm off his shoulder.

"You're going on the mission, I just need to speak to you really quick." the teenager nodded. "You can't let this situation with Artemis get in your way on the mission, don't lose control of your actions, and don't be reckless." Batman told him before letting him go for the mission.

A couple minutes later all the heroes were on the bioship, flying in silence. That was until Wally decided to open up his letter. "Hey KF, I'm sorry for what happened. She'll come back to the team though, she could never leave you, or this life behind." Robin told his best friend. Wally didn't really listen as he unfolded the letter and began to read.

'Hey Wally. I'm guessing by the fact that you're reading this now you know that I have quit the team. I know that you're probably thinking that this is your fault because you always find a way to blame yourself when you've done nothing wrong at all. I didn't leave because of anything that you've done, I promise. This is all me, I have to do this and I guess I can't tell you why either. I do however love you very much, and would like it if you just move on from me. I'm going away and don't plan on coming back. I'm sorry for hurting you, but I can't mess up your life. Find someone better than me, someone worth your love. I won't forget you but I hope you can me. I just want you to know that the times that I've had with you were my best that I've ever had, I'm not forgetting anyone on that team and I definitely refuse to forget about you. Don't ever think that I don't love you. Love, Artemis.' Wally looked with with tears now streaming down his face, his eyes now dull and shadowy with darkness. He was shaking in his seat as he thought about what he just read. "She left the team, and she, she left me." he choked out. The others looked at him from their seats. M'gann shifted the bioship into autopilot before walking over to her teammate. "She's not coming back." he whispered. The others gave him a look.

"Yes she is, why do you say that?" Wally handed Robin the note before curling up into a ball. The boy wonder read it over and over again before he handed it back to Wally. "I'm so sorry, we can help you find her, I promise." Wally only cried even harder as he began to rock himself. "You'll get her quick, maybe she'll just come back to us." Robin said trying to make him feel better. The speedster only shook his head back and forth before biting his lip.

"No she's not, when she doesn't want to be found she can disappear, I want to find her but that's going to be close to impossible. She's not coming back to us, she's not coming back to me." he said as he began to panic. His chest became stiff and heavy as he tried to breath.

"Calm down." M'gann told him as she watched him. He shook his head before bringing his knees closer to his chest. "We're uh, we're here." she announced. Everyone stood up and walked towards the doors.

"I think it would it be best for you to stay back on the ship, friend." Kaldur told Wally. He turned around using his quick speeds and stood inches away from his friends face.

"No, I'm not staying here while you guys go on this mission, that's not fair, Batman thought I was fine enough. He just told me what I already know, don't be reckless, I'm going on this mission. I need to get the emotion out some other way then crying my eyes out." he said. They each gave him weary looks as they went anyways.

'Link established, is everybody on?' M'gann asked through the link. She got a stream of yeses as her answer and they began to figure out who was going where. '2nd link established, you guys on?' she asked. Everyone besides Wally responded. 'Good. Someone needs to stay close to Wally.' M'gann stated.

'I'll do it, I know how to handle his mood and can keep him in line.' Robin volunteered. They each responded saying that it was a good idea. They each turned back to Wally who was waiting there still and with a solemn look on his face.

'Ok, Robin and Kid Flash, you guys are together trying to get the sample of whatever they're dealing. Conner and Rocket, you guys will be watching over Bane and his henchmen. M'gann, Zatanna, and I we'll be watching over Sportsmaster, Cheshire, and their henchmen, everyone remember that we're not trying to have a confrontation here. If we do, which we know will more than likely happen, always stay on guard.' they each nodded before speeding off to where they had to be.

Robin and Kid Flash were watching as some crates were being moved into these big trucks. They were in viles so they could take multiple samples of it, they just needed to find a way to get what they needed without getting caught. They moved a little closer to the trucks before Wally tripped on a tree trunk a fell before sliding. "Great," Robin said to himself. He ran after his friend to see that some henchmen found him already. "Sugar honey iced tea," Robin whispered. 'We've got trouble, Wally fell and the henchmen found him but he didn't get captured, which is good, but still.' Robin told the rest of them. In response he got a couple of groans. 'I'm going to get the samples while they're distracted but I got to help him soon, he should be able to hold his own for a little while though.' he told them before slipping into the back of the truck. Before doing anything he placed a tracker on the inside where they couldn't see it before grabbing five of the viles and placing them in his utility belt. He hopped out and took off to the rooftop of the warehouse next to him so he could see better.

The speedster was putting a good fight up against the henchmen as he punched ferociously, his fist locked, and as he kicked you could see that he was putting more force into it than usual. There was at least forty-five guys that he was going against all by himself and he only had a few scratches on his face. Robin was shocked but gave respect where it was due, he stopped admiring it and jumped down from where he previously was and did a spinning kick as he landed, he did a round house, then a flying back handspring which knocked out ten of them in itself. 'So, you weren't doing to bad by yourself, you've got more strength in beating them up now. I got the samples, so let's finish this up and go see what the others are doing.' Robin told him. The moment he looked at his friend he was sure he could see a smirk on his face.

'I'm okay with that.' he thought before cracking his fist and knocking out some of the other henchmen. When there were only two of them still standing Wally let out a laugh before jumping up and kicking them as hard as he could across the face which caused them both to drop to the ground. 'That was fun.' he growled out. Robin looked at the redhead with a look of concern before they ran off to see what the others were doing.

'Does anybody need help?' Rob questioned.

'We could use help over here.' Kaldur said. As soon as he said that somebody else spoke up.

'We need help also, we can't knock him out.' Conner grunted. Wally nodded his head before he turned to Robin.

'Do you guys have any knockout gas there with you?' Wally asked with a smile. Robin looked at him funny for a second before he smirked. 'Can you give me some?' he asked his best friend. He nodded at him before throwing him two. 'Thanks,' he sped off to help the others.

As soon as Wally arrived he could see Conner and Bane hashing it out and Rocket trying to get a perfect timing to throw a force field around him. 'Thank god you're here, now can you do your whole plan thing now or?' Rocket asked him. He nodded his head before reaching into his pocket and pulling one of them out.

'When I tell you go, you throw the force field up around him. Superboy, you have to push him toward me okay, just give us a five foot difference so I don't get murdered here.' he told him. The boy only grunted in response before he nodded his head. 'Good, go.' he called. They did what he said and he rolled the gas in right before the force field closed so now Bane was floating unconscious.

'Good plan.' they told him with a smile. He only nodded his head.

'Can you guys take care of the henchmen me and Robin knocked out?' they groaned before walking in the direction Wally came from.

'What do you mean that we took out, you knocked out more than half off them while I was watching. Now can you come and help us over here, the henchmen are interfering with us getting to Sportsmaster, right now we're dealing with Cheshire but if you don't help Sportsmaster might get away.' Robin grunted.

'Yeah, I'm on my way, leave Sportsmaster to me though, we have some unfinished business.' Wally said as he ran towards where most of his friends were fighting.

'Look you can have him if you want, we can't really fight him right now if we wanted to but just don't go killing anyone, okay?' Robin questioned. Wally chuckled before showing up in front of Sportsmaster with a huge grin on his face.

"It's not very nice to leave a party early, but then again, it's not nice to do a lot of the things that you've done." Wally smirked even bigger when he finished the sentence. "I think you should do the good thing and turn yourself in," Wally started before stepping into fighting stance, "but you never take people's advice, or do the right thing." Sportsmaster pulled out his mace and began to swing it back and forth. "That supposed to scare me?"

Sportsmaster laughed before trying to hit him. "No, it's going to hurt you really bad though." he said before fake swinging to the left and trying with the right but Wally sped out of the way.

"Going to have to be faster than that." Wally said before kicking thee older man in the chest. As the wind was knocked out of him he jumped down and swiped his legs from underneath him. "Like that." he chuckled after. The thing was, old bone crusher doesn't need to have speed on his side if he found the right things to say.

"Still with that disobedient ass child of mine," he asked with a smile. Wally now had a glare on his face before storming even closer to him and kicking him straight in his rib cage. "Strike something in you, I thought she was smarter than to go out with someone like you anyways, guess she's not too bright." he told the redhead in front of him. In a second Wally was right on top of him a punched in across the face until he coughed up blood.

"You don't know me, and you don't know Artemis, stop pretending like you do. Assholes like you shouldn't even be able to talk about her, so don't say anything else about her!" hee growled out before kicking him again. This time he hopped up though and punched the boy before swinging his mace into his area three times. Wally was about to fall but refused, he was just too pissed off, he grabbed the javelin on the man's back and stabbed it all the way through his thigh. "I'm done with scum like you," he said before knocking him out with a blow to the head. He still had the javelin through his thigh as he walked towards the others with a limp. On the way there he collapsed though and clutched the newly added injury.

Soon he started to see darkness and it all took over, he was out like a light within the following five minutes. When he woke up he could see some fluorescent lights all around him but didn't hear anything around him for the thought of the Med Bay. "Guys, where," he was cut off by Conner speaking.

"Right now you're in the back of the bioship and we're like ten minutes away so just lay still. Good enough for you?" he asked. The redhead nodded slowly before picking himself up with caution. "You were insane on the field, it was cool, how could you think of that plan so quickly." He sat holding himself as he began to speak to Conner.

"I was just mad you know and I guess I just channeled that anger for some good, and thanks. The planning thing was really nothing, I just knew that you guys were having trouble and needed a quick plan, so I threw one together." Conner smiled before giving him a high five.

"Smart," he said before walking away. Wally slowly climbed off the bed he was in and followed his friend to the front. He walked over with a limp before sitting down in the chair that became his.

"Hey everyone," he said in an exhausted tone. He got a stream of hellos as his response before laying his head on the back of the chair. "Did you guys speak to Batman yet?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah we did, he says they have to check you out in the med bay and then he needs to talk to you after they're done doing what they need to you." As soon as Robin answered they arrived at the cave. Wally let out a groan as he tasted the saltiness of his blood on his lip.

"Okay, now I'm going to get in trouble," Wally said before climbing out the open door of the bioship. He walked into the main area to find Batman waiting for him with his normal scowl.

"Straight to the med bay, Kid Flash, now," he said. Wally lowered his head before limping to the med bay with a angered expression on his face. He didn't really mess up the mission to badly, they got everything they needed but he fell down and made it so they knew that they were there. He also wasn't smart enough to keep pushing when Artemis wouldn't admit what was wrong with her and now his girlfriend quit the team and dumped him.

He walked into the med bay and sat at the bed that Black Canary was standing in front In an instant he took a deep breath before speaking. "Not to you know, but I have been through some things tonight and was wondering if I could get someone else to check it out." she gave him a look before he began speaking again. "I was, um, hit in my uh, you know three times with Sportsmaster's mace." he whispered. She still understood what he was saying and turned away from him. "Can you call my uncle?" he asked. She nodded before walking off.

A couple minutes later Barry walked into the room holding a clipboard with a smirk on his face. "How you doing today, Wally?" he asked. Wally only shook his head before answering the question honestly.

"I'm doing terrible, I have these pains in my lower section, and since I got hit with a mace there it wasn't the best thing. It's the only pain that I'm feeling." Barry now looked down to see the next question after he wrote down the previous response.

"Yeah that's definitely a no." Barry said about to write down a response when his nephew stopped him.

"Wait, what's the question?" Wally asked. Barry looked at him with his face turning kind of red.

"Have you been you know," clears his throat, "active in that type of way?" Barry coughed out. Wally took a deep breath before he turned red.

"I uh, Artemis and I, yeah, I've been active in that way, but like a month and a half ago." he finished with his face as red as his hair. His uncle looked thrown back before logging down the important part of what he heard, the answer.

"Okay well, we're done here and I would like to not bring up the events that just occured here." Wally nodded his head vigorously before sitting up further than before. "I heard about Artemis leaving the team, how you taking it?" Wally's eyes became dull in a second.

"Not to good, it really hurts. She didn't say goodbye to me, she dumped me through a letter and it hurts. I don't even know what I did, she said she was leaving and not coming back. She said I shouldn't blame myself and to find someone better than her, I don't want anyone better than her because there's nobody more perfect for me. I already thought about forever with her, how couldn't I, she means the world to me. How do I move on from someone that I want to spend my life with?" he asked. Barry smiled at his nephew before taking a step closer to him. He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder before making eye contact.

"The truth is Wally, you never truly will, that's if you're meant to spend the rest of your life together. You've got to just never give up on her, she loves her mom and will keep in contact with her so just leave a message with Paula. Don't give up on love, or Artemis for that matter, if it's worth something then it's happen the way it's meant to." Barry said before the two of them walked out the room.

"Thanks Uncle B, I'll see you later, I have to go speak to Batman." Barry nodded.

"Oh, and Wally, you might want to put some ice on that and rest for a while soon because you fractured your, um, yeah." Barry said before speeding off into the zeta tubes.

"Hello Batman," Wally said in a nervous tone before walking with him. Everyone else was in their own rooms so he was going through this all on his own, usually Artemis in there with him but I guess that won't be like that for a longtime.

"Kid Flash, you didn't do bad today, as you were knocked out they told me all about how you were. I just want to congratulate you for not letting a situation like the one you were in mess up your concentration on what was important at the task at hand. The only thing I have to question is what happened to make you do that to Sportsmaster?" Wally looked down for a second before looking at the Bat's cowl.

"I took it pretty far but I was kind of on a roll with the bad guys. I told the others to let me have Sportsmaster and then we were only a foot apart. He started to talk about Artemis badly and I couldn't take it. I lost it and I beat him up a little, when I was about to walk away he hopped up and punched me. After punching me he got his mace and hit me three times in the private before I got his javelin, stabbed him and then knocked him out." Batman nodded as the teen just stood tall.

"Okay, so anger issues is something that we need to work on for you." Wally nodded before he began to rock back and forth. "You can leave now," as soon as he was released he ran through the tubes and to Artemis's apartment. He ran to the front door and knocked as quickly as he could. Her mom opened the door and welcomed him in without saying a word.

"Hi Mrs. Crock, is um, is Artemis here?" he asked hopefully. He knew she probably wasn't but that wouldn't stop his hopes.

"I'm sorry, she isn't here and I don't really know when she's coming back. She told me that when you come over to say that she loves you and is sorry for how everything happened. Do you want me to tell her something for you?" Wally choked back a sob before nodding his head yes.

"Can you tell her that I know she loves me and I refuse to give up on her because that's what it means to love someone?" he asked. She nodded her head in his direction before strolling down the hall to grab a wet cloth.

"Here you go, clean up your lip." she told him. He nodded before running down the hall so he could be in the mirror and see what he was doing. While he was in the bathroom Paula rolled into Artemis's room and pulled out a shirt and some pants for Wally. As soon as he came back she gave him the clothes. "Can't go roaming around in that." she told him before just waiting in the living room.

He went home after they talked for a little and fell straight to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's now 9:27 am on August 8 and this day was now the most memorable to Artemis in a whole different way. The emerald archer now was laying in her hospital bed holding two baby boys, one in each arm. She looked down at them with a smile on her face that could be seen all over the world. Wally West is their father and he has not a clue about them, he doesn't know about the way he helped bring them into the world. She held them securely though as they ate their first meal.

"Although this was a mostly happy day it was also pretty sad to think about what she left behind. She left the love of her life, now making her children fatherless, her friends have no idea where she is, and then there's the fact that this day marks when her and Wally first met each other. All she had the strength to do right now was take care of her precious boys, so that's what she's going to do, not going to even think about the others because it hurts so bad.

"Her mother however sat there fascinated at her grandchildren and what her daughter had brought into the world. Their cheeks were so puffy and were still kind of red but she liked them that way. Their eyes not fluttering opened yet but she could see that they were rather busy. The silence was comfortable because of the fact that there was these newborns just relaxing. When they both decided they weren't hungry anymore they quickly latched off and she pulled down her shirt.

"So Artemis, what are you going to name the little guys?" Paula asked with curiosity. Artemis handed her a baby before responding.

"The red head I'm going to name Braiyden Oliver West and the blonde one I'm going to name Jason Daniel West. I figured he should get their last name." she told her mom with a smile on her face. Right now her mom was holding Braiyden, and she loved the name. "Can you open your eyes?" she asked softly. At the same time they both opened them to reveal the same blue/green eyes.

"Those are good names, I like them, they stand well." her mom pointed out. She stared at their hair and then when she reached their eyes it was almost as though they were having a staring contest. Artemis stared at them with awe before thoughts came flooding into her head, what would Wally say if he could meet them. Would he be just as amazed as I am, would he have even stuck around if I told him that. I feel like I'm doing the wrong thing here. "You should go see him." Artemis's mom said in a small voice. She broke through Artemis' mind like a piercing arrow, it didn't take her long.

"You know I can't do that, if I see him, I'm never coming back to this. He's going to keep me hostage and refuse to let me go. I can't, I could still mess up his life. Even still, the moment I tell him about the boys he'll want me gone anyways." she whispered. Her mom shook her head before looking into her daughter's eyes.

"You know that Wally isn't that type of guy, he's still searching for you. I'm going insane not saying a word to him, I can tell he dies down a little more inside each time I tell him nothing about you. He'll do anything to get you back, I think you should do yourself a favor and go to him. One day, he's going to find you, and when that happens what will you do then?" she asked. Artemis stayed silent before looking straight ahead./p

"I'm not seeing him while he's awake," she said before the room turned silent again.

"It was the day for Artemis to go home and since she already got a car she didn't have to worry about getting them home. She placed them each in their car seats and walked towards her Jeep. She refused to be wheeled even though they kept trying to get her to, all she wanted to do was get some exercise.

As she turned into her apartment complex she slowed down so the bump wouldn't wake up the now sleeping twins. She pulled into her usual parking space before getting out the door and making sure the car doors didn't slam. Both twins of the carriers was now in her grasp as she walked over to the stairs and climbed to the top. Without placing any of the carriers down her balance. She threw the door opened before walking in. The brown couch she just recently got was right across from the door so she placed the carriers down and sat in the middle. The moment her body was on the couch the twins began screaming their heads off. While nodding she lifted Braiyden and placed him securely in her arms before doing the same with Jason. "You guys are okay, I love you and will keep you safe." she whispered before kissing the top of their heads. They still continued crying, she tried everything and was trying to make sure the neighbors wouldn't start complaining about the noise.

Three hours later they were still crying and she was getting extremely exhausted. Nothing was working, food, holding them close, rocking them back and forth in her arms, none of it the boys were taking to. She eventually realized that what she needed was some help, but the question was who should she call. Her mom was back home in Gotham and to ask her to come back to Central, she wouldn't really feel right doing so. Moments later her phone was out and dialing an old friend. The person picked up on the second ring, "Hello, this is Zatanna, who am I speaking to," the magician asked politely.

Artemis took a deep breath before speaking. "Uh, hi Zee, this is Artemis." she forced out before holding her breath. On the other line all she could hear was a gasp. "Uh, hello," she said again. Immediately her friend started speaking again.

"Yeah, I'm here, where'd you go, what happened?" Zee asked a mile a minute. Artemis laughed into the phone before answering the questions partially since she didn't really know what to say. The cries of the twins were now muffled by the pinkies in their mouth so Zatanna couldn't hear them or she just thought it was the TV or something.

"That's kind of a long story that would be explained better if you just come to my apartment, I kind of need some help with something." she said unsteady.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute, just give me the address." Zatanna said. Artemis hurriedly told her the address before hanging up the phone. "Ekat em ot simetra tnemtrapa!" Zatanna chanted. In moments she was standing in front of her friend and could hear the once muffled cries. Quickly looking down she saw the two babies in her friend's arms. "A-are those y-yours?" she whispered.

Artemis nodded her head. "Yeah," she said looking down.

"H-how, w-when did that happen?" the younger girl asked slowly. Artemis looked up at her with a small smile./p

"They're the reason that I left the team when I did, I couldn't endanger them by staying there and I didn't even tell Wally. As for the how and when, you're a high school student that should have gotten the talk by now so if you don't know, I can't really help you. It happened a week or two before I left the team. I started to throw up in the mornings so I took the test and it came out positive, now I've got these two little guys." Artemis told her friend. She looked down in her arms and remembered the still crying babies in her arms. "Ugh, I've very new to this and they won't stop crying no matter what I do, we just came home from the hospital a couple of hours ago and it doesn't help with them only being two days old. Can you please help me?" she asked exhausted. Zatanna nodded before taking the one that was closest to her.

"So what are the little guys' names?" Zatanna asked with a big smile. She began rocking back and forth as she waited for a response./p

"The one that you're holding is Braiyden Oliver West and the one that I'm holding is Jason Daniel West. They've got basically nothing of mine as far as I could see, their eyes are a blue/ green color so they're most likely going to be his color. Jason has my hair color and they're both a mix of our skin tone but look at the freckles." Artemis pointed out with a smile. Zatanna laughed at the archer. "What's so funny?" Artemis asked with the smile still on her face.

"The way that you are with them, you're already in love with the two of them. The way that you keep pointed out all of their features. I don't think I've ever seen you this happy, even with the other emerald eyed redhead." they shook their heads. Zatanna's face contorted when she got a whiff of something. "I think I know why they're crying," Artemis looked up, "do you have a changing table by any chance?" Artemis nodded before leading her friend to the nursery.

"Braiyden's is right over there, but I've got him." Zatanna walked over to the changing table anyways./p

"I've got it, I did babysitting for a year." Zatanna said before laying the boy down gently.

"Okay, but I'm warning you right now about the diapers, those babies might be cute but inside that diaper is just plain old scary." Artemis said as she started changing Jason.

"Thanks for the warning." she said before pulling the romper opened and lifting it up. The moment she did that she could see stuff running all down the boy's leg. "Oof," she said before peeling back the diaper. She threw it into the trash before wiping him down with caution. The fresh one was now under him as she poured some baby powder in and closed it up all the way. "Better now?" she asked. In return he just made a kind of soft noise. "That was actually really scary," Zatanna said. "I think I found out where a speedster's food goes." Artemis laughed before picking up baby Jason

"Well, you survived your first diaper change with Braiyden, I think you should be very happy with yourself," Artemis told her. The younger girl smiled as she grabbed the baby's hand. "I'm pretty sure he likes you." she whispered as her son stared up at the black haired girl.

"I like him too, Jason's cool also, they seem pretty chill when they aren't screaming their little heads off." Zee observed.

"Zatanna to cave." her comm went off. She groaned before taking it out of her pocket.

"On my way." she said before clicking off. In an instant she turned to her friend and gave her son back. "Can I come back?" Artemis nodded her head.

"Whenever you want, just, can you not tell the others about me? Zee nodded quickly.

"That's not my secret to tell, whenever you need me you can just call." she nodded before her friend left for the cave. Zatanna had this big grin on her face as she left. "See you soon." Now Artemis was once again alone with her boys and she was okay with that.


	4. chapter 4

It has now been six months since that visit that Zatanna had with Artemis and the twins and she has been back there since then but she needed to go back here this day which made everything different.

Everyone was at the cave and sitting around after they had a quick mission that didn't take much of their energy. Zatanna stood with her coat, boots, and scarf on as she ran over to the zeta beams. She placed in her destination before running through the tubes. Robin was on the ceiling watching before jumping down and following the girl wherever she was going.

Almost every single time that they were just sitting here she decided to leave and go to the same place, he wanted to know where. He caught a glimpse of her and followed until they reached the place that she was always going. Waiting for her to walk in he came closer and closer, as soon as she entered he decided to find a good place to watch from.

The girl was walking up and down a hallway before Dick noticed, they were in Central City. He quickly took out his binoculars and took better look.

"Hi Artemis," Zatanna said as she came in. The archer smiled at her before saying anything back.

"Hey Zee, I think someone's happy to see you," she said before pointing to a moving object. It was Braiyden on the floor crawling over to her at a quick speed before pulling on her boot trying to stand up. During the little boy's struggle she bent over and picked him up with a smile.

"Hello to you too, Braiyden." she said with a smile. He buried his head in the crook of her neck before making a gurgle sound. "So cute," she said before kissing the top of his head.

Dick now was closer so he had the best view that he could have of them without being seen. He now noticed that there was another person and something else in Zatanna's arms. He tried leaning in but his foot slipped and made a noise. Zatanna looked in his direction before saying something to the other person.

"I think I saw someone outside, take the boys and go in the back room." Artemis nodded before plucking her son out of her friend's arms and taking the boy already in her arms closer. "Gnirb eht rehtcaw ot em." Zatanna chanted. In an instant Dick was now standing in front of her in civvies. She stared at him open mouthed before she started glaring at him. "What the hell are you doing here!" she yelled at him.

"I came to see where you always disappear to." he told her honestly.

"It's none of your business, now leave, right now." she growled out. He shook his head.

"Not until I know who the other person was, what was in your arms?" he asked her quickly. She only glared harder.

"Like I said, none of your business, now leave Dick. You're going to scare them." she whispered the last part. He only gave her a confused look.

"Who am I going to scare, what are you talking about, what are you even doing in Central City?" he asked quickly. She only shook her head while looking down.

"Not my business to tell, just go." she said. He still refused but took a step closer with his black hair now partly covering his blue ones. "Why are you so damn stubborn, come on, please just go. You can't be here," she told him but he shook his head.

"Just answer the questions and I'll leave," he said seriously. She only shook her head at him before something grabbed their attention.

"If you want any answers to questions, I guess you might want to be talking to me." Artemis said with both of her sons in her arms.

"Artemis?" he asked surprised. She only nodded before handing Braiyden back over to Zatanna.

"I'm the reason that she's here in Central, I live here. Don't be mad at her for not telling you guys because I told her not to. The thing that was in her arms is the same that's in them right now." Artemis said.

"W-who's that?" he stuttered. Artemis smiled before answering.

"One of the reasons that I left the team, this is the other," she said before turning so he could see Jason's face. "The reason I left is because I was pregnant with these two." she told him. Jason and Braiyden in unison picked up their hands and waved at him.

"Hi there," he said to the babies. "What's their names," he asked curiously. Artemis pointed to Braiyden before speaking.

"That's Braiyden Oliver, you know the last name," she said before pointing to Jason, "this is Jason Daniel." she said proudly before placing a kiss on the boy's forehead. "They're six months right now." she told him. Jason began squirming in Artemis's arms so she placed him on the play mat. He quickly got on his knees and crawled over to Dick, as soon as he reached him he began pulling on the man's pant leg.

Dick reached down and picked him up, as soon as the boy was close enough he pulled on the older man's hair and pat him face. "Ahh," the boy yelled in his face before relaxing. The others laughed at him.

Braiyden fell asleep in Zatanna's arms so she just held him still. "Why didn't you tell him about them?" Dick asked. Artemis looked down not really knowing how to answer.

"I don't really know, I was scared of how things could go. Instead of telling him I decided to just go away and make sure that he didn't find me, although I did end up deciding to stay in his area. I love him and that's why I left, I didn't want him to lose the chance of furthering his knowledge. I didn't want to hold him back in life." she spoke honestly. Dick nodded.

"He's still heartbroken though," Zatanna told her. They each understood why she did it but they also understood what she was holding him back from, being a great father to these wonderful boys.

"God I wish he wasn't, I feel like I made a mistake when I didn't tell him. I know I was trying to protect him but, he doesn't deserve to feel any pain like this." she admitted to them. "I've seen him since, he just hasn't noticed, seeing him the way that I have and knowing that I caused that is what's messing with me so bad." she said sadly.

"He'll get better, hopefully, it will only take time." he told her. She nodded but stayed looking down at Jason.

"I hope that you're right Dick," she said. They each nodded before Zatanna walked to the nursery with Braiyden.

"I'm going to go put him down before I leave," Zatanna said. Artemis nodded as she stayed sitting with Dick.

"Can you do me a favor and not tell anyone about where I am or anything that you now know about my situation." Artemis asked Dick. He nodded his head before he spoke.

"I can do that, it's not my business to tell, I just think that you should tell them though. We care about you know matter what and Wally would want to see you, just ease into the whole we have kids together thing, let him know after a minute or so." He said with a smile. "If you don't come back, can you at least just not cut me off again?" he asked hopefully. She nodded her head to him.

"I promise," she told him. This promise she fully intended to keep. He smiled before handing Jason back to her.

"Well, I have to leave but I promise I'll be back soon." he said before going out the front door. A minute after Zatanna came out before giving Artemis a hug and walking out the door also.

"I guess I'm alone with you guys again, I'm okay with that," she said. The next moment Jason yawned and she placed him in his crib. "Goodnight boys, I love you and will see you in the morning." she said with a smile before walking out the opened door and to her own room.


	5. Chapter 5

Artemis sat in her old apartment with her mom right across the room from her holding both of the twins. She gave her mom a glance to see the big smile on her face that was always there when the babies were there, it was a real and genuine smile. Artemis stood up with a

thought that came to mind.

"Hey Mom, can you watch them for me, I promise I'll be back in an hour," Artemis said. Her mom nodded her head before asking her own question.

"No problem for it, you going to go say something to that boy of yours?" she asked hopefully. Artemis nodded her head. "That's good, but just stay careful." she said before her daughter left.

Artemis was now roaming the Gotham streets alone trying to get to the zeta tubes, nothing that she couldn't handle anyways. The streets were basically clear but she knew the ways to go to keep out of trouble. She also knew that if a fight were to happen it wouldn't be fair, she had kids that she needed to take care of so getting hurt won't do anyone good.

She just blended in like everyone decides to do when it comes to these streets. When the arrival to the zeta tubes happened she took a deep breath before walking through. The next moment she was in Keystone just two blocks away from Wally's.

Her mind began to flood with thoughts. _What if he isn't asleep yet? What if he wakes up and sees me? What if someone hears something and checks on it?_ She pushed the thoughts out of her head and within a minute she was standing on the side of his house. "Couldn't have taken longer?" she whispered to herself. She began to climb to his room effortlessly and was at his window in a flash.

She quickly slid the window opened and climbed in with a swift motion. The floorboard creaked but as soon as she was in she looked across and saw his face. Her heart skipped a beat before she walked any closer, heart kept racing. All she wanted to do was wake him up and say that she still loves him, tell him everything that he needs to know.

The desk in his room was next to her so she reached into her thin jacket before pulling out the letter she wrote with his name on it. Quickly she walked up right in front of him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Running her fingers through his red hair she stood up straighter. "I've got to go now but don't continue being depressed over me." she said before placing another kiss on his cheek and climbing out the window before shutting it.

The letter lay where she kept it before just waiting to be opened. Artemis rushed back to her mom's apartment with a smile on her face. Making her way to her first home she stayed in the shadows where she couldn't be seen by anyone. She climbed the fire escape and crawled into her old room before going to the living room.

Both of the twins fell asleep and her mom looked like she was close enough to that herself. "You spending the night?" she asked.

"Yeah, but we'll be gone early in the morning in case somebody tries coming over." her mom nodded before they placed Jason on Jade's old bed and Braiyden on Artemis', she decided to just sleep on the couch.

They each fell asleep quickly and Artemis kept to her word and left early enough that the sun had just risen.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been three days since the visit with Artemis's mom at her old apartment and now Artemis and the twins are in her apartment sleeping since it was only two in the morning. Braiyden and Jason were looking comfortable as they were sleeping all stretched out and they were sound asleep and their binkies were partly in their mouth.

Artemis stuck to one side of the bed and didn't move from that side but that's because that's what's comfortable for her. A smile was present on her face from the dream that she was having, like most of them, it featured Wally.

She still wants to tell him someday about the twins but it seems like that might be the hardest thing in the world for her to do. Since she was in her sleep she didn't hear the noise coming from the boys' room.

The window was pushed opened roughly and there was a sound as the man jumped through and walked over to the baby on his right before placing him in his arms and taking the other before placing down a note for her. "I told you to join me before baby girl." he said before climbing back out the window.

Both of the twins were still sleeping so he didn't have to worry about a noise complaint as he made his escape.

Artemis was still asleep before she woke up from routine at the usual time she'd feed them and put them back down, 5:30. Tiredly she walked into their room but when she saw that neither of her boys were there she began to panic before picking up the note. Her breaths were shaky as she began to read. 'Some of my shadow friends told me that they saw you and I just had to come visit my grandsons. You want to see your boys again you better hurry up and find me before they become one of us.' the moment she finished she was running to her room for her cell phone.

She dialed one of the numbers she knew by heart. It rang five times before the person answered. "Hello," the person asked in a groggy tone. Artemis sniffed before speaking.

"Zee, you need to get to my apartment right now, he has the twins!" Artemis yelled into the phone while sneezing. She kept running around the house as she waited. She heard a shriek through the phone before it stopped.

"Tup no sehtolc," she chanted before standing in her newly put on clothes. "Ekat em ot s'Simetra tnemtrapa thgir won," the next minute she stood in front of her best friend that was now crying. "Tell me what happened, who has the twins?" she asked quickly.

"My dad and the shadows, he broke in while we were all asleep and took them," Artemis said quickly, "he also said that if I ever want to see them again I have to find him soon."

"You know what this means, right Artemis," Zatanna asked her sadly. She refused to say anything as she stayed looking down at the ground. He hands were balled into fist at the thought of her father. "Artemis," she said. She mumbled a yeah. "When do you want to call it in," she asked softly.

"We need to do it as soon as we can, the boys only being six months and with him, I have no idea what he'll do to them. The fact that they're blood doesn't help either. I don't want the team to find out this way but for those two, I'll do anything." Zatanna nodded before pulling out her comm. "Don't tell them who I am just yet, only Batman," Artemis told her. The younger girl nodded before pressing a button.

"Better have a good reason for calling this early," he said in a gruff voice.

"I've got a situation that needs to be addressed right away," Zatanna said choosing between her words.

"And that is," he questioned.

"A set of six month old twins have been kidnapped by the shadows," she told him quickly. He cleared his throat.

"Are we aware of their names and any family members," he asked before getting ready to type on the computer. Zatanna looked over to Artemis for an okay. She nodded before the girl spoke.

"Jason Daniel and Braiyden Oliver West, their mother is Artemis Crock, and the father is Wally West," she told him. The line went silent as they waited for him to say anything about what he found or if he found anything at all.

"Is Artemis there with you right now," he asked emotionless.

"Yes," Zatanna told him.

"Okay Artemis, how do you want to handle the shadows and your father, would you rather the team or the league handle this," he asked.

"You're asking me, you're Batman," Artemis said.

"I know that but with you being the parent and since you have experience being apart of the team which is linked with the league, I allow you to choose." Batman told her.

"Although I really don't care and just want my boys back safely, I choose the team. If they need help they'll contact you, and because you know me so well I hope you know I'm going to be helping with this." Artemis told him.

"I know and respect that, both of you need to head to the cave and the others will be there in about an hour or so." Batman said before clicking off. The two exchanged a look with each other before standing taller.

"Tup su htob ni mrofinu," Zatanna chanted. A cloud of smoke surrounded them before they were changed. "Ekat su ot eht tseraen atez sebut," she chanted before they disappeared.

"They walked through and within seconds were in the cave. "Artemis B07," the cave announced in a monotone voice, "Zatanna B08," it announced as they walked to the mission room.

"I miss this place so much, I had some great memories here." Artemis said as she waited for everyone else.

"This place and everyone inside has missed you also, the team hasn't been the same without you." Zee told her.

"You know she's right," a voice said from behind them, "nobody has been able to smile as much." Robin told her.

"Okay, the both of you need to stop talking, like now," Artemis told them sadly. They each gave her a look. "I know what you guys are trying to do," she told them.

"What," they asked in unison.

"You guys are trying to get me to rejoin, I want to, I really, really do," they both smiled to her, "just because I want to doesn't mean I can," she told them sadly. They both gave her a confused look.

"Why can't you," Robin asked.

"I have the twins to think about now, every time that I go out there and be a hero at the nights when I choose," she told them before looking down, " you guys didn't know about that. I used to go out at nights and patrol to keep myself sane. Without fighting crime I don't feel whole, without Wally I don't feel whole, that thought used to make me want to come back. That was until I thought about what it would do to my boys, one day I could go out and never come back because I'll end up dead one day. I can't do that to them, my parents basically did that to me except they didn't die, Mom ended up in prison and Dad was almost never around." Artemis said almost on the verge of tears. When Zatanna saw that she changed the subject.

"When'd you get here," she asked.

"Just about 5 minutes before you guys, the others should be here in a minute or two, hope you're ready to do some explaining," he told them with a small laugh. Artemis opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted.

"Miss Martian B05, Superboy B04, Aqualad B02, Rocket B09," the cave announced in a monotone voice. Almost everyone was there besides Wally and Batman. With that fresh on Artemis's mind her heart began to beat quickly because of how nervous she was.

"Somebody know why I was woken up at 6 in the morning and we don't even have school?" Conner asked grumpily. Artemis laughed to herself but stayed quiet.

"Yeah, it's because we have a mission." Robin and Zatanna said in unison. They nervously laughed before turning red. The others just stared at them with knowing smirks.

"On what," he asked once again grumpily. His hair was sticking up in some parts but nobody said anything about it.

"Something that happened with me that I'll go into more detail about when Baywatch gets here." Artemis said finally revealing herself. The others stared at her before moving closer. "Hey Zatanna, do you have a scrunchies that I can use, I didn't put one on before we left," Zatanna nodded before reaching into her pocket. "Thank you," she said before turning back to the others.

"Artemis!" M'gann yelled before giving her a tight hug, she hugged back for a little before letting go. "You left, why did you leave the team, why didn't you keep in touch with any of us," she asked.

She opened her mouth about to speak. "Kid Flash B03," the cave announced. The thumping in her chest began to start again. A second after hearing his arrival the boy ran into the room as soon as his feet could lift him. He stood across the room and Artemis could see a glimpse of him, his red hair was styled a little differently and went more to the side. Something about his face screamed different but she could notice the slight bags under his eyes. Some of the freckles now looked like they were fading away.

"Great, not late," he said. The others didn't pay him any attention but instead stayed gawking at their once missing teammate. "What's up," the others stepped out of the way so they could look at each other. His eyes widened at the sight of her, his archer that left him brokenhearted. "Artemis," he asked as he stepped closer.

"Yeah Wally, it's me," she told him as she held her breath. _Don't look into his eyes._ She thought. Quickly he advanced on her before pulling her into a tight hug. She sighed in content as they held each other close. He let loose the tears he was once trying to hold. "Hey, why you crying," she asked him as she wiped away the tears.

"I just really missed you is all, why'd you go, why did you leave me," he asked her. "Did I do something to make you leave," she quickly shook her head before holding his cheek with her right palm.

"I didn't leave because of you, it's because of something that happened. I left because I thought it was what's best for you, at the time I thought that was the right decision," he shook his head before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"You're what's best for me," he said before kissing her again.

She shook her head before pulling back. "Wally don't, when you find out why we're here you really won't want to do that," she whispered. Wally was about to say something before he was interrupted.

"I guess Batman's here," Robin said.

"Time for briefing," he said gruffly. He motioned for Artemis up and help him and so she did. "You're doing the most," he told her before typing some things here and there before the pictures were up in front of everyone. "The reason you guys are here is because of the kidnapping of a set of twins that are six months old."

"We do kidnappings now?" Conner asked. They each gave Conner a look before Artemis began to speak with her heart thumping in her chest.

"I know you guys don't usually do kidnappings but in this situation you are, my father and the shadows took these innocent little boys. They also happen to be my sons," each of their eyes went wide besides Zatanna and Robin, "their names are Braiyden Oliver and Jason Daniel. That's the reason why I left the team," everyone stared at her wide eyed and jaws touching the ground.

"A-Are they," Wally couldn't even finish the sentence, he was so choked up. Artemis gave him a look before nodding her head. He took a deep breath with his eyes shut before giving her all his attention.

"Dad said if I ever want to see them again I have to hurry up and find him or else they might become shadows or god knows what. I can't let that happen to them though. The main area I think he's in is Gotham, whenever he wants something from me he goes there," she finished up. Everyone besides Wally nodded to her while he stayed gaping at her.

 _I'm a dad and I didn't even know for six months._ Wally thought. _She left because she was pregnant. Wait, my sons are the missing boys!_ Wally thought even harder. He didn't know if he was supposed to be mad at her or not. The shadows have their boys so he wasn't going to get too pissed at her right now, they need to be safe. He just held a blank expression the rest of the time that they were talking.

"So, with that concluding the briefing you guys are going to get suited before searching." Batman spoke before walking out the room and to the tubes. The others stared at Artemis and Wally before going off to change.

Wally stared at her before going to change himself. As soon as he was back he pulled her off to the corner. "Explain," he told her while his arms were crossed.

"After I found out I was pregnant I became scared of how you would react and then I thought about how with us in your life you'd lose so many opportunities. You're one of the smartest people I know and I didn't want to be the reason you didn't succeed in life. So that's when I decided to leave the team," she told him looking down.

"So that's why you didn't tell me," he asked. She nodded her head but stayed looking down. "I believe that you tried doing what's best for me but I want to be in their life when we get them back," he told her. She nodded again but stayed quiet, "and if it's okay with you I'd like to be in yours also," he said honestly. She quickly looked up at him.

"You do," she asked shocked. He brought himself closer to her and put her arms around his neck.

"Yes I do, when you left I was brokenhearted. I wanted to stay in my room and just cry myself to sleep, I thought I wasn't good enough. I was so pissed because I blamed myself for you leaving, the love of my life. Truth is, I need you and want you so bad it hurts. That new years when I kissed you, all the times we kissed, or touched in some way, I thought about it all and just missed it so much. With all those thoughts I knew and still know, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and that will never change," he told her smirking.

"Stop smiling, you ruin the mood," Artemis said with a smile. When he was about to say something she cleared the distance between them and kissed him slowly. He smiled against her lips before pushing her up against the wall. His lips left hers before he began to kiss on her neck before sucking on her sweet spot. She moaned in pleasure before he went back to her lips. She let out a sigh of content as he pulled out her hair tie and ran his hand through her locks. She pulled away from him before giving him a look. "You didn't give me a hickey, did you?" Artemis asked. He smiled at her before moving her hair to cover it up.

"Yes, yes I did," he told her. She shook her head before sighing. "I need you to know that everything I said I meant full heartedly," she smiled as she nodded.

"I feel the same, if you were wondering, leaving was one of the biggest mistakes that I made even though I thought it was right at the time." Wally nodded.

"Good to know we're on the same page," he said smirking before giving her a peck on the lips. "Your lips taste the same," he said before walking her back to the mission room. As soon as they arrived the others began to come in also.

"You guys ready to go," Robin asked. They smiled before each of them began to walk to the bioship.

"This should be simple enough," Conner said as they each sat in their seats. Artemis turned to look at him.

"I know it seems that way right now but I assure you it won't be too easy. Dad doesn't seem like that big of a threat but he'll use the boys against each of us, especially me. He won't easily give up two babies that he could turn into shadows." Artemis told them. The ship soon fell into silence as they headed towards Gotham.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well you found me, baby girl, I'm surprised you even remember this place." Sportsmaster said to Artemis. "You even brought yourself a friend," he said now looking at Wally. Robin was listening to the conversation from the air vents. Conner was around the back of the warehouse encase somebody tried escaping through there. M'gann and Rocket on the rooftop and Kaldur covering the front.

"How could I forget this place, it is after all where you trained Jade and I, although I'd love to forget it I kind of can't," he laughed at her.

"I guess that's right, but I made you who you are in this place and there's no escaping that. Your sister however did embrace that," he told her. Wally growled but Artemis held him back from doing anything.

"If you haven't noticed by now, I'm not my sister, and I'll never be like her." Artemis told him with a smirk.

"You're right because, Jade knows how to listen to me and doesn't have any bastards unlike you, and I'm pretty sure that Flash Boy is the father, am I right," she glared at him but didn't say anything on the matter. "So I'm right," he said before laughing.

"What the hell do you want, just give me my boys so I can go, this isn't a damn social hour!" Artemis yelled at him before walking closer. "I was living my own life and not even bothering with you, why'd you decide now to come and ruin everything," she asked.

"I need more shadows, what's better than my own blood and family," he told her.

"They might be your blood but they will never be your family, now as I said before, give me back my boys," she growled.

"I don't think I want to do that, I think I want to keep them and train them as my own," he told her. She grabbed an arrow from her quiver before looking over to a shadow in the corner noticing it was her friend. Her bow and arrow was now pointed at him. "I'd put that down before I put a bullet in both of the boys heads, one call and it happens," she lowered them before putting the arrow back in the quiver. "Hand them over," she did as told, "good," he said.

"What the hell do you want," she asked.

"You're going to come with me into the shadows and then you get your boys back," he told her with a smirk.

"I need to see my boys before I do it," she said. She grunted before walking off.

'I'm not allowing you to do this, I won't lose you twice, I just got you back.' Wally told her. She gave him a look seeing he was once again about to cry.

'Wally, you really don't have a choice, you know I have to do this to get the boys back,' she told him.

'We'll find another way but please, don't do this,' he looked over to see Sportsmaster walking back in with the boys stirring and crying. He could see something in Artemis.

"So what's it going to be," he asked. Artemis walked closer to him.

"I agree but you have to hand him the boys and let me say goodbye," he huffed before walking towards Wally and handing him one of the boys.

"I'm not handing you the other until after the goodbye and I know that she won't try anything." Sportsmaster said before walking over to Artemis. She kissed the top of Jason's head before giving him a tight hug. "Do this quickly because you know what will happen if you take too long." She nodded.

"I love you little Jace," she said to him. He tried to reach for her but her dad held him too tightly to go so instead he just whimpered and stayed crying.

"Go," he told her. She did as told and walked over to Wally and Braiyden.

"I have to say goodbye," she told him. He handed Braiyden to her so she could hold him tightly. She placed a kiss on the top of his head before turning towards Wally and giving him a hug. His eyes were glassy signalling that he was about to cry. "I love you," she said before kissing his trembling lips. She pulled away quickly and wiped the tears that were now streaming down her own.

"I love you, too," he said before hugging her again, "I'm coming back for you," she smiled.

"Like you always do," she said with a smile before pulling back. He kissed her one more time but this one lasted longer than the others.

"Times up," he told her. She nodded before letting go and handing Braiyden back to Wally. She pecked the top of his head before walking over to her dad and Jason before taking him too and handing the boy to Wally after pecking his head.

She looked down as she walked all the way towards her father.

"I've got to go away for now," she told them although they didn't understand. It hurt her knowing that she was leaving them it didn't help that she had just gotten her love back either. "Go," she told him. 'I'll see all of you soon enough,' she told them. Wally shook his head before running to the bioship and waiting for the others which took only a minute.

The boys were both crying signalling that they knew what had happened and he was feeling the same way. "Where's Artemis, and what's she mean when she said that," M'gann asked. Wally bit his lip before looking at everyone.

"I lost her once, I'm not losing her twice," he began, "to save the boys she gave up to her father and let him take her as a shadow so he wouldn't do the same to them. He also threatened to put a bullet into their heads so that didn't help but she went with him." Wally looked down at the boys in his arms. "I'm not giving up," he whispered.

M'gann began to go back to the cave and shifted the bioship into auto-control so she could look Wally in the eyes and have an actual conversation with him. "What's your plan," she asked.

They each looked at him. "When we get back to the cave I'm going to my Uncle Barry's house so I can find a way to track her down with him. Then later tonight I'm getting her back so he can't get her into anything too bad." Wally told them.

"How you going to track her," Rocket asked. He smirked before looking towards Robin.

"Sportsmaster might only be aware of one of the phones that was on her but I got her a clean smartphone that Batman and I designed so only us heroes and track it. Makes it so they can also have a conversation, but either way, easy tracking." Robin said before high-fiving Wally and walking over to the side.

"Smart," they said before Robin began to type on the computer in the back.

"Thanks," Wally and Robin said in unison. Wally stayed staring at the boys in his arms, they stopped crying and were now just looking up and holding him tightly.

"It's almost as though they know who you are," Kaldur said. Wally nodded before Zatanna looked over with a smile.

"That's because they do know who he is, Artemis taught them by all the pictures she has of you and her together," she said before sitting back. Wally wanted to know more about how much she knew but decided to just wait until he got Artemis back.

When they arrived at the cave Wally was the first off and sped straight to the zeta tubes with the boys in his arms. He put in the code for Central City before walking through. He walked out the phone booth before walking around the corner to Barry's and knocking on the door.


	8. Chapter 8

The door opened in the matter of seconds before he was pulled in quickly. "Do you have any idea of how worried your parents are right now, they said they woke up and you were gone, and why are you standing out there in your uniform," Barry asked him before looking up into his nephew's eyes.

That was when he noticed the babies in his arms. "I know what you're going t-" he was cut off.

"What the hell, whose kids are those," he asked him quickly. Wally opened his mouth before closing it then decided to sit Barry down on the couch.

"This is Jason Daniel," he said pointing to the blonde haired baby, "and this is Braiyden Oliver West, they're twins," Wally said hoping he wouldn't have to say anything else.

"And they're y-yours," he asked. Wally nodded as he looked down. "How, why didn't you tell me, and this is not what I meant by you should try moving on," Barry said. Wally grabbed onto each of the boys hands as he talked.

"I didn't know I had sons until 6 o'clock this morning when I went to the cave, they found Artemis because she told us that her sons were missing." Wally said. "Do you remember when Sportsmaster hit me with his mace into the junk and it broke, you asked if I have been active in that way. My activeness although it only happened like twice resulted in these two," he told his uncle. Barry was frozen not knowing what to say at the moment.

The room was silent until someone walked down the stairs. "Shit," Barry said before walking over to his wife.

"Morning Iris," he said with a smile

"Morning. Have you heard from Wally, Mary and Rudy keep blowing up my phone," she asked. Wally bit his lip before standing up.

"Hi Aunt Iris," he said before scratching the back of his neck. She crossed her arms before looking at him.

"Want to explain why your parents don't know where you are or why you're here so early," he shook his head no quickly. "Wrong answer, now start talking," she told him. He looked over at Barry for support but didn't get any. "Wallace," she started. He bent down and picked up both of the boys before placing one in her arm and giving her a sheepish smile.

"Surprise," he said before laughing nervously.

"Hi baby, aw what's your name little guy, those eyes and freckles, aren't you the cutest little thing I ever did see, yes you are," she said in a baby voice. Then she looked up from the baby and to her nephew seeing he was holding another one. "None of that happened," she said looking down at the little boy that was now smiling. "Who is he," she said before giving him a better look.

"His name is Jason," Wally started.

"He's your son, just like that little guy in your arms isn't he," both Wally and Barry gave her a look.

"How did you know that," he asked.

"So I'm right, I could tell because of the eyes and the freckles, it's kind of a dead giveaway when you think about it. What's his name?" Iris asked.

"As I said before, the one you're holding is Jason but his middle name is Daniel, the one I'm holding is Braiyden Oliver and you know the last name already. But they aren't the reason that I'm here right now," he told the both of them.

"I thought that was why you were here so, what's the real reason then," Barry asked.

"You guys both already know who the mother is," he started before getting interrupted.

"Artemis," they said in unison. He gave them a look before he decided to continue.

"Anyways, Sportsmaster kidnapped them but we got them back just a couple minutes before I got here but we lost Artemis in the process. Before you say anything she's not dead, she just gave herself up so we could take the boys to safety. I promised her I was going after her like she knows I always will but I need your help." Wally said.

"Anything," Barry told him.

"I need you to track the location of her phone after I send her a text, Robin gave her a new one before we left so only the league can track it down. Also going to need you to watch the boys," Barry's eyes went wide.

"I can't," he said, "I don't know how," he told him.

"I'm sure Aunt Iris will help you, if you need to call Mom and Dad, I just need to get Artemis out of their as soon as possible. I don't know what he'll try with her." Barry nodded before walking over to his laptop.

"It'll take at least two hours to find her," Barry told him as he typed.

"As long as we find her some time today I'm fine." Wally said before taking out his phone. 'How are you doing?' he hit send. He waited a couple of seconds before she responded.

'I'm okay, how about you and the boys?' she asked.

'Right now they're okay but me, not so much, I just want you back in my arms.' he sent it in before waiting.

'I know you do, so do I, but you know it was one of the smoothest ways it could've went down.' she told him.

'Just because I know you're right doesn't mean I enjoy the idea, I need you,' he told her.

'You admit I'm right, I'm shocked.' she sent.

'You can be right at times, I guess I just need to let you know that more often.' he told her.

'If you said that more often your life would've been way easier.' she told him.

'Lol, but you know I'm stubborn.' he sent with a smile.

'Yeah, trust me, there was no hiding it, but I also know that I fell in love with you for that stubbornness.'

'And I for your snark, beauty, and the way you turn me on.' he said jokingly.

'Wow really, thanks for that one babe, but seriously, you know I love you, right?' she asked him.

'I'll never forget that, and don't you go forgetting that either.' he hit sent.

'I won't, but I need to go, Dad says it's time for training.' she told him.

'Alright, bye.' he sent before turning towards his aunt and uncle. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing at all," Barry said before turning back to the laptop and typing quicker using his speed now.

"We need to do this even quicker, he says that it's training time," Barry looked over to Wally before looking at the boys that sat on the couch.

"Okay, I think I can get this done in half the amount of time but you can't interrupt the training, you have to let it happen so we can know the extent of it. When you get there though I'm going to make sure Batman has the location so you text me and I'll get him there as soon as he can get there." Wally reluctantly nodded his head before walking over to the boys.

"I know you might not know who I am," he started.

"Dada," they said in unison. Both Iris and Barry looked over at them with a smile before going back to what they were doing.

"I guess you do know me," he said smirking. "I'm going to bring Mommy back though, I promise," he said before kissing the top of their heads.

"Wally, I got the location," Barry told him.

"I thought it was going to take longer," Wally said.

"So did I but I guess we were wrong," he told him. Barry gave him the address before he took off running to the nearest zeta tubes.


	9. Chapter 9

When he arrived at the warehouse he found out which room was Artemis's which was simple because it had a bow and quiver and a newly made bed. He climbed through the window and hid just waiting for her to come in. He waited for about an hour and a half before hearing footsteps and talking before going behind the door.

It swung opened and he moved so it wouldn't hit him, as she closed the door he grabbed her from behind and lifted her before she squealed. "Take a guess," he said in her ear before kissing her neck.

She turned in his arms before giving him a tight hug. "God I missed you," she said. He smirked before pushing her against the wall and kissing her lips. She tasted like strawberries as he licked her bottom lip begging for entrance. He smiled as he got it and pulled out her hair tie before running his fingers through her hair again. It was always his favorite. He pulled back for air with a smile.

"I missed you too," he told her. She pulled him back in before pushing him back on the bed and laying there with him as they took in the moment with the other. He began to trail kisses down her neck before going to her collarbones and at that moment he realized he couldn't control himself anymore. He pulled her close before flipping them so he was on top and he went back to her lips as she let out a moan of pleasure. He ripped off his Kid Flash suit and threw it to the side.

"Wally, my dad," she said as he went back to kissing her neck.

"I don't care, I need you, like right now," he said before kissing her lips again. She let out a moan in his mouth before he took off the shirt she was wearing. "Are you okay with this," she let out another moan before flipping them so she was on top.

"I told you before I needed you too," she said before kissing him again. The fight for dominance began and she was winning so far as more began to slip off, soon they were both in it together, nothing at all between them. Wally had ended up back on top of her somewhere in the mix but he didn't care and neither did she.

"Tell me if I hurt you in anyway," he said. She nodded. Then they began to take it slow. After they were done they both laid back on the bed. "Wally," she asked. He looked over to her. "I love you," she told him.

"I know, and I love you too," he told her before kissing her lips. They heard something in the background and Wally cursed. "You might want to get dressed, I think Batman's here," he told her. She stood up instantly and threw her clothes on as he sped into his.

"Sorry for leaving you before," she told him. He kissed her before grabbing her hand.

"Don't worry about it, because you're back with me now," he told her before grabbing her bow and quiver. "Let's go, Batman doesn't like to wait," he said with a smile.

"Don't we know it."


	10. Chapter 10

When they were both dressed both Artemis and Wally came out of the room and walked up to Batman who was standing over the tied up and knocked out bad guys. "We're just waiting for the commissioner to get here before we go," he told them. They both nodded before staring into each other's eyes with love.

Wally and Artemis walked over to a spot and slid down the wall so they were now seated next to each other holding hands. "So where are the boys now?" Artemis asked. Wally looked at her with a smile.

"Right now they're over at Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry's place," she nodded before placing her head on his shoulder. "When we can leave you're coming with me to bring them home," she smiled.

"I'm okay with that," she said before a thought came to mind, "do your parents know?"

"Honestly, I'm not really sure," he started, "I was freaking out about finding you so I asked Barry and Iris to watch them, more like told them, then I said if they needed to tell Mom and Dad because I needed to help you right then and there."

"Thank you," she told him. He smiled before pecking her lips and looking into her eyes.

"Don't thank me, I love you and need you, so do our boys, I wasn't letting anyone lose you," he told her. She smiled at him before giving him a hug.

"You're sweet."

"Have you ever doubted it," he asked. She shook her head to him. When the commissioner arrived she was quick on her feet and pulled Wally up with her before walking over to the two adults.

"Good to see you Artemis, it's been awhile," she smiled before giving him a small hug.

"Good to see you too Mr. Gordon, how's Barbara?" he smiled at the thought of his daughter.

"She's doing good," he said with a small smile. Artemis nodded before looking down at the sight of her unconscious father. "Are you doing okay?" he asked when he saw this.

"Yeah, I'll be okay, it just brings back the memories of when I was younger, he wasn't always so bad, at least then I didn't know the bad side. He used to act like he actually cared about me, well until training began, I thought he loved me. I guess I just don't know anymore." The commissioner wrapped his arms around her once again.

"You're fine now, don't think about the past, just think of all the things that you accomplished now, all the good," she smiled before looking over to Wally. He gave her a smirk as she pulled back and he pulled her into his arms.

"I guess good things came from him being the way he was, I wouldn't have a lot of the things I have now if those bad things didn't happen." Wally placed his arms around her waist as he looked into her eyes.

"Come on, the commissioner has work he needs to do and you too have somewhere you need to be, remember?" he asked. They nodded before walking out the building hand in hand. "You want a ride to the zeta tubes?" he asked. Artemis looked to Wally who shook his head.

"No sir, we'll go our own way," Batman nodded before climbing into the Batmobile.

"So, how you enjoying finally being 18," he smiled as they kept walking. He squeezed her hand as he stared forward.

"I'm loving it," he said, "I got the best belated birthday gift," he told her. She blushed as they stared forward.

"Oh really, what was that?" he smiled before playfully rolling his eyes.

"Finally getting you back, and meeting the boys, also when they said Dada," Artemis stopped in her tracks. "What?" he asked.

"They said Dada," he nodded his head.

"Wally, that was their first word," she told him. He smiled before running forward and doing a front flip. "What the hell was that?" she said in between laughs.

"I was there for the first word, they said Dada for their first word," she smiled at him as they arrived at the zeta tubes. "This day keeps getting better," he said before hugging her. Artemis walked through and seconds later Wally was there also, they were only down the street from Uncle Barry and Iris's house so she was getting excited.

"Come on Wally," she told him, "you're moving so slow, I need to see the boys," he chuckled before lifting her off the ground and speeding to the door. On the outside they could hear cries so since the door was unlocked Wally and her just walked in.

"Oh thank god," Barry said. Jason and Braiyden were both screaming their heads off but began to squirm when they saw their parents. Barry quickly set them on the ground as they both quickly crawled over. Jason went to his Mom and Braiyden to their dad.

"Hi baby," Artemis said as she kissed the top of his head and held him tightly before swaying. She looked over to Wally and Braiyden with a smile on her face at the sight before pecking the baby's head. Wally was holding him close and rubbing little circles on his back trying to sooth the little boy.

"Mama," Jason whispered. She smiled down at him before kissing his cheek.

"I love you," she whispered. Soon Jason wanted to be held by Wally and Braiyden wanted Artemis so it was okay with the both of them. Barry and Iris watched from where they were with love in their eyes. Neither Wally or Artemis noticed just yet since all their attention was on their sons.

When the boys decided they were done with the attention they reached for the ground and began to explore around. "What?" Wally finally asked his aunt and uncle.

"Nothing, you both just look right with them," Iris said. Both Artemis and Wally smiled at that. "So, question of the day here, how are you going to tell your parents?" Iris asked Wally. His eyes went super wide at the thought before looking around. Artemis laughed at his face.

"Pop up?" he asked hopefully. All the others in the room shook their heads.

"Are you trying to give them a heart attack," Barry asked.

"No, it just seems you know, hi Mom, hey Dad, meet my two baby boys," he said, "pretty simple," he told them.

"I suggest you don't do that, and you should also tell your grandparents," Barry told him. The Garricks weren't related but they had become like grandparents so that's what we called them. "Do it all together and as soon as possible," Artemis laughed at the face he made.

"I can do it as soon as possible by going to the house and saying, Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet my sons, Braiyden and Jason," he said calmly.

"He's got a point it would be fast," Iris said.

"I've got an idea, but we need to stop at my place first," Artemis told them.

"We're all eyes and ears opened," Wally said. She smiled at him before looking at the boys crawling behind her.

"I've got baby slings at home so just walk into the house, tell them you should probably take a seat and have a conversation before saying it, should be calm enough," they nodded.

"Good idea, now you still need to decide when you want to do it," Wally looked at Artemis as if he was asking permission for something and she nodded.

"We can do it tonight," he said.

"Okay, we'll be there if you need help," Barry said smiling.

"Thanks it means a lot," Wally said before picking up Braiyden. Artemis did the same with Jason before walking to the front door.

"Bye," they said in unison before walking out the front door. Artemis began walking in the opposite way of the zeta tubes. "Where you headed, the zeta tubes are that way," he told her.

"I know, this is the way to my apartment, I only live like five blocks away," she told him. He gave her a look but followed her to the location as she pushed open the apartment door. When they were inside the twins wanted to be put down so they could crawl around.

"Nice place," he told her. She said thanks before sitting down on the couch. "What you going to do?" he asked. She didn't say anything as she pat the place right next to her, the moment he sat he decided to lay with his head in her lap.

"I'm just thinking is all," she told him. He twisted so he could see her face.

"What about?" he asked curiously. She took a deep breath before sighing.

"When my dad escapes from prison like he usually always does, what if he comes back after us, or even the boys for that matter." Wally growled at the thought before looking at her again.

"I'm not letting him have you or the boys again," he told her. Right that moment they both decided to come speed crawling in the room. "I think they're speedsters," he told her after a momentary silence.

"If not both of them, definitely Braiyden, but I'm thinking the same thing," she told him.

"Good to know, now let's get the slings and help me prepare my brain," he said. She laughed before pulling on his arm and carrying one of the boys while Wally held the other. Nervousness and happiness, those were the only two emotions that Wally felt right then and there and you know what, he didn't really mind that.


	11. Chapter 11

"You comfortable?" Artemis asked as they stand outside on the porch of Wally's front door. He nods before twisting to an angle before looking at the baby on his back, Braiyden, he's just giggling and swinging his little feet around.

"I am, he seems pretty comfortable too. Isn't that right?" he asked in a baby voice. In return he receives a couple more kicks and louder giggles. "So how bout you and Jason?" Artemis smirked before grabbing onto his hand.

"He's pooped out right now, so I'll get back to you when he's awake and screaming at the top of his tiny lungs." Wally laughs before pecking her soft lips and holding her hand tightly in his own.

"Better question is if you're ready, I'm used to the judgmental prying eyes and admitting that I have two six month old babies, you on the other hand." Wally nodded before facing her fully.

"Yeah Arty, I really am ready. These amazing boys are mine and I'm just so glad they are. You could tell anyone in the whole world and you know what, each and every single time I'll be there holding you and them close." Artemis smiled before wrapping her arms around him.

"Is that right?" she asked. He nodded.

"Hell yeah, I already love them so much and you, you already know what you do to me to an extent. My body aches whenever you aren't by my side and when you are it aches even more when I can't jump you then and there." She laughs before letting go of him.

"God I swear you're hornier than before." He nodded.

"You know it, especially after Sportsmaster broke my nuts. After they healed back all my dreams became more and more about you. And although every night I dream about you all these ended up being dirty, well dirtier than usual." she laughed again.

"Did you just tell me you have dirty dreams about me?" she asked with raised eyebrows. His face instantly turns red before he puts his hand on the back of his neck and begins to rub slowly.

"Yeah, they happened before too." She laughed again before her cheeks became red. "You know what, I'm just going to stop talking for now." He says before looking down.

"Aw, are you embarrassed?" he nodded to the ground before she sighed and lifted his chin so they were looking into each other's eyes. "You don't ever have to be embarrassed around me, okay?" she asks. Before even giving him a chance to respond her lips meet his and it isn't a small peck or anything but filled with passion. Well enough to not disturb the now sleeping babies. Their tongues danced and moved in rhythm as they once used to before. He was ginger but voiced where he stood as she was hungrily kissing, although he didn't mind it. Then she pulled away.

"Okay," he says breathlessly before placing his hand on the door knob.

"Wait, did you say Dad broke your nuts?" he blushed a deep red before nodding. "Wait what, how?" He took a deep breath.

"Hit me three times in the balls with his mace." Artemis winced before he turned the doorknob to open the door and stepped through. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" he shouted out. Not even a minute later they ran into the room with the Garricks, Barry, and Iris hot on their tails.

"Where have you been young man, you can't just leave home whenever you feel without leaving a note or giving us a way of telling where you are." Mom scolded. Wally looked down before nodding.

"I know, it's just..." he trailed off before looking over to Barry and Iris who sat there silently.

"It's my fault. Well not entirely, but for the most part." Artemis says before stepping out so they could see her.

"Artemis," they all gasp besides Barry, Iris, and Wally.

"Yeah, it's me. Don't blame him for anything, all on me." Wally gives her a look before they each take a step closer to her.

"How have you been?" Artemis bites her lip before stepping closer.

"Good I guess, had good days and bad ones. Nothing I'm not able to handle though." She says before standing a bit taller. "How about you?" she asks them.

"Taking it one day at a time, it's hard putting up with just Wally. You know we like you more." Dad whispers the last part. Wally's eyes go wide as Artemis smirks.

"What, hey!" Wally said. Artemis gave him a look before pinching his arm and pointing to his back before he made an oh face. "Sorry." He whispers.

"So, what happened to make you leave?" Jay asks. Joan gives him a look before the rest of them follow not far behind.

"No, it's okay. But you guys all might want to sit down for this. It's going to be a long story told short and you might actually pass out." Artemis warns them. They follow her instructions all except Iris and Barry. "Okay, so the reason I left was because I-" she gets cut off.

"Was pregnant." Wally finishes for her. She gives him a look before they stare ahead at his family. Barry and Iris were smiling, his parents both wore shocked expressions, and the Garricks just stared wide eyed.

"Way to throw it out there like that, kiddo." Barry says smirking. His wife slaps his chest before staring at Wally's parents.

"Wait, you guys knew?" Mom asks. They both throw their hands up in surrender.

"No, they found out a couple of hours ago." Wally answers.

"How, and when did you find out?" His parents ask in unison.

"They found out like an hour and a half after I found out, which was before the mission. The boys were kidnapped by Sportsmaster. Then Arty gave herself over to get them back and I had to get her back so then gave the boys off to them." Wally answers.

"I'm sorry, boys?" Jay asks.

"Yeah, they're twins." And at the same time Artemis and Wally reach to their backs and slowly take the slings off to reveal the sleeping baby boys.

"Aww, look how cute they are." Joan said.

"What are their names?" Mom asks.

"Jason Daniel and Braiyden Oliver West." The rest of them smile as Artemis and Wally stare at their babies with pure love. Then Mary and Joan place their arms out for a baby each and Wally gives his mom Braiyden and Artemis brings Joan Jason.

"This one's Braiyden." Wally tells her. She nods before pecking his head.

"He looks just like you at that age." Mary said before becoming a bit teary eyed. "And look at those freckles."

"Wait until you see his eyes, they both have his eyes and freckles. Jason just has my hair color but personality might be another story, we'll just have to wait to find out." Artemis says.

"Aw, Barry," Iris asks her husband.

"Yes?" he asks.

"When can we have one?" He chokes on air before his eyes go wide.

"I mean, uh." No answer what so ever. "Look at what you started kid." Barry says. Everyone laughs before staring at Wally.

"Guess you can't stop the fastest kid alive, now you know I'm faster at more things than running." He says before winking at Artemis. Her cheeks turn a dark red as she looks at the ground before shaking her head.

"Wally," his parents warned.

"Yeah, Wally." Barry says before motioning for him to come over. When he does he tries to discreetly fist bump him but it goes noticed.

"Barry!" they all shout.

"What! I'm sorry but the kid's got style. I mean look at him for a minute before looking at her. Plus, us speedsters know how to get it, isn't that right Iris?" Her face turns almost as red as Artemis's before she bites her lip. Wally looks back at Artemis to see a look in her eyes and this look, it just turns him on to no extent. He couldn't finger the look but damn, it's so, sexy. She's so sexy.

"I-I uh need to go, you see a closed door you knock!" he yelled before running up the stairs and in the direction of his room. Artemis shakes her head before smiling.

"You know what he's doing, right?" Barry asks. Iris hits him in the arm before grumbling a few words to him. "But why, it's obvious!"

"What a teenage boy does in his room is his own business." Wally's Dad says shaking his head. "I wonder what could've turned him on though. Barry gives Artemis a look before motioning to the stairs, in which she shakes her head no.

"Someone should check on him." Iris says once they hear a groan from upstairs. Artemis's cheeks go red as they each turn in her direction.

"What? I'm not doing it." She says before crossing her arms. "Why not Barry?" he throws his hands up in surrender.

"I saw last year, you've seen it before I'm his uncle it's weird. You're the reason he's doing it anyways." He makes good points. "You force it you help to fix it."

"Anyone but me!" Artemis pleads. Both his parents throw their hands up before the Garricks follow.

"We're his parents, not doing it." They said in unison.

"And we're old, no thanks." Jay says. Artemis rolls her eyes before standing up.

"You guys are aware of what could happen if I go up there, right?" Artemis reminds them. They nod.

"It's better than the whole embarrassing talk about one of his family members doing it, at least with you he's comfortable." They say.

"Too, if you ask me." Artemis says before climbing up the stairs and moving to the first door to the right. There's another groan on the other side and this one's even louder. She takes a deep breath before shoving the door open. The moment she's in you could see his pants thrown to the side and his boxers not too far from them. "Wally." The moment she says his name he groans again before running up to her and throwing her on the bed before leaning over her.

"I said knock." He says breathlessly.

"Yeah, I know." Her eyes travel although she really doesn't want them to and then she's just staring. He's completely naked and how could she not stare, hell staring isn't the only thing she wants to do right now. Now that he's flush on top of her she could feel how hard he was before biting down on her lip.

"Why didn't you knock?" he asks before staring at her. His right hand holding both of hers over her head and his crotch is flush against her own.

"Mm, I don't know." She answers. He licks his lips as he stares at her before lowering his lips to her own. She lets out a small moan as he pulled her closer and sat her in his bare lap. He slid his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance which she willingly gave up before they were in a full out battle. "Wally. We. Can't." She says in between kisses. He begins placing small kisses on her neck before starting to give her a hickey.

"Why not? I'm already naked, I can get you out of that in a second flat." She fully looks into his eyes before seeing hunger.

"Dammit Wally, this will be the second time today when a family member is right there." He smirks before giving her a predator's look, and she knew, she's his prey.

"I don't care. I just want you right here, and right now. They knew what they signed up for by sending you up here." He's got a point there, so why not? It can get really, really loud.

"Just be quick," she says in defeat. His eyes light up with lightning bolts before she's laying there stark naked on top of him. Without a warning he just starts and she lets out this loud moan but he cuts it off by a kiss so it just goes to the back of his throat and then he's just thrusting rough and quick. Her nails raking down his back as he continues with these movements.

"Tell me if I hurt you." Artemis nods as he continues what he's doing and kisses her soft before moving slower than the speed he was at, which wasn't much slower but just a bit above average. Whenever she's moaning out he's kissing her so it comes out in his mouth and he knows just what he's doing.

The way he's holding her hips and the small of her back but not much more experience than their first time. He's so soft and careful with her. He begins to kiss her neck slowly before sucking and giving her more hickeys than from before.

"I'm close." She whispers in his ear. He nods before flipping them so he's on top of her and they're as close as could possibly be.

"I am too." He says before placing his lips over hers for a small kiss before re-positioning himself. "But I need to go faster though, is that okay?" he asks. She nods before pulling him back in for a kiss. That's when he chooses to move again and at first it's slow until he's going as fast as he can without vibrating in her.

After they finish they lie in bed tired while looking into each other's eyes and holding each other's hands. "I love you." Wally says.

"God, I love you too." Artemis says before pecking his lips. He smirked as she stood up. "Now come on, we need to get dressed. And stop watching me like that."

"Like what?" he asks.

"Hungrily." Was her only response. Wally chuckles before standing and wrapping his arms around her.

"I always look at you this way, it's just a question of you noticing it or not." Artemis bites her lip before twisting in his arms so they were face to face.

"Good to know, now start getting dressed." He smirked before throwing on both their clothes with super speed. "Babe, give me it." Wally smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He says trying to be innocent.

"Then where else would my bra be Wally, come on."

"Oh, you mean this bra?" he raises it over his head so she can't reach it.

"Wally. Give it back." She warns. He shakes his head before she jumps up for it.

"I enjoy the view of you jumping too much, can't give it up." She smirks before walking up to him and whispering into his ear making him shudder and drop it. "Aw man." He says.

"Nice try." She says before taking off her shirt and putting her bra on before throwing on her shirt again.

"Not a nice try, I saw what I wanted to see again. This is a win." She shakes her head before walking towards the door and he's quickly by her side. "You know they probably heard, right?" he whispers in her ear.

"Yeah, I know they did. We didn't exactly try to be too quiet." He smirked before they walked down the stairs and to where everyone else was. His face held so much love and it only grew bigger when she slipped her hand into his own.

"Love you." Wally says. He's already said it so much in that one day but they both know that even more are going to come from both of them.

"I know." She says. His chuckle fills the room before they go back to the living room and find everyone else having their own conversations before Barry runs up to them.

"Feeling fulfilled?" he asks. They both blush a deep red before his wife gave him a look before standing also.

"Sorry about him." She says before grabbing him by the ear and dragging him towards the door. "We'll see you later, congratulations, and bye babies." Iris says before walking out the door still dragging her husband behind her.

"Ow, Iris I'm sorry!" You could hear before nothing else.

"I am now." Wally says before taking a seat on the couch. Artemis shakes her head before looking over to Wally and seeing the looks each time he tried to steal a glance at her. _This is going to be a long night._ Artemis thinks before resting her head on Wally's shoulder and he's wrapping his arms around her. She doesn't seem to have a problem with that right now though.


End file.
